I Am A Boy
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sasuke disihir oleh Orochimaru karena ia iri pada ketampanan Sasuke./"Aku ini laki-laki!"/"Sasu...ke?"/RnR?/


Disclamer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Writter : Uchiha Kazuma

Kazuma House Production Present . . .

I Am A Boy

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, jangan main jauh-jauh ya." kata Mikoto pada putra bungsunya yang baru berumur lima tahun.

"Iya ma" jawabnya. Sasuke pun bermain ke sungai dekat Istananya tanpa pengawalan Bodyguard-nya. Kok bisa? Karena dengan liciknnya dia bilang akan di temani oleh anikinya,Itachi.

Di dekat sungai, ia bermain-main dengan seekor anjing hitam dan seekor kelinci putih. "Blaco (c di baca ce),Mocci sini" kata Sasuke kepasa anjing dan kelincinya itu. Dengan nurutnya anjing dan kelinci itu mendekatinya. Entah kenapa sejak menemukan anjing dan kelinci itu,mereka langsung saja akrab.

Kresek . . . Kresek . . .

Sasuke langusng saja menengok pada sumber suara itu. "Ah, itu dia anjingku." Ucap seorang wanita berrambut hitam legam panjang.

"Nona, apa ini anjing nona?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kamu yang menemukannya ya?" tanya wanita itu dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, terimalah hadiah dariku. Ini minuman yang dapat berrasa apa saja yang kamu inginkan." Kata wanita itu seraya memberikan sebotok minuman berwarna putih bening.

"Apa iya?"tanya Sasuke lugu.

"Kalau tidak percaya,coba saja minum sambil membayangkan rasa kesukaanmu." Kata wanita itu meyakini. Akhirnya Sasuke meminumnya dan ternyata benar. "Hahahaha…"tawa licik keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Ternyata saat dilihat wanita itu telah berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki yang berkulit pucat dan dengan eyeshadows berwarna ungu dan mata kucing.

"Bodoh sekali kau Uchiha! Bisa percaya oleh mulut manis begitu!" katanya mengejek Sasuke. "Dalam waktu 24 jam,kau akan berubah menjadi seorang wanita! Dan satu lagi,anjing itu bukan punyaku" kata laki-laki itu dan ia mengilang setelah membentuk segel-segel di tangannya.

Segeralah Sasuke pulang dengan menangis. Sampai di kamar orang tuanya, ia langsung berhamburan ke pelukan mamanya. "Mama! Hiks…hiks…" kata Sasuke sambil menangis di pelukan mamanya.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hiks… Ta-tadi saat aku main ada o-orang yang memberikan aku minuman dan se-setelah aku minum ia bilang ka-kalau aku akan jadi perempuan. Hiks…hiks…" kata Sasuke sambil terus menagis.

Krek . . .

Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampilakan Itachi dan Fugaku di sana. "Sasu-chan udah gede masih nangis. Iih… Cengeng" kata Itachi dengan nada jijik.

"Itachi! Jangan begitu!" tegas Fugaku. Itachi langsung diam bagai batu, karena takut sama papa-nya. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Fugaku sambil meihat Sasuke.

"Tadi dia bilang ada orang yang memberikan dia minuman dan ternyata minuman itu akan merubahnya menjadi perempuan." jelas Mikoto.

"Bagaimana bentuk wajahnya?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Di-dia kulitnya putih pucat,dengan mata seperti kucing dan ada ungu-ungu di matanya,dan rambutnya hitam panjang." Tutur Sasuke.

"Orochimaru." Kata Itachi yang sudah pulih dari kutukannya (?).

"Sial! Sasuke,mulai besok kau akan masuk ke Academy Gakuen. Kau akan mendapat perlindungan khusus di sana." jelas Fugaku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana Fugaku berkata, "Dan namamu sekarang bukan Sasuke lagi sampai kau kembali menjadi laki-laki. Sekarang namamu adalah Satsuki Hanagaku"

Besoknya . . .

"Sasuke, hati-hati di sana dan jangan pernah bilang darimana asalmu dan nama klan kita." Kata Mikoto sebelum anaknya pergi ke asramanya di Academi Gakuen.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke lalu masuk ke kereta kuda itu yang pastinya gak ada lambang kerajaannya.

Sesampainya di Academy Gakuen . . .

Krek~~~

Tok . . .Tok . . . Tok . . .

Bunyi sepatu dan lantai marmer beradu membuat suasana menjadi hening dan semua anak yang ada di koridor itu menoleh pada sumber suara di sana. Ya, yang menjadi pusat perhatian disana saat itu adalah Sasu- eh salah, Satsuki Hanagaku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze

"Permisi, saya Satsuki Hanagaku murid baru di sini." Ucap Satsuki.

"Hahaha…Tidak perlu begitu. Aku tahu, namamu itu Sasuke Uchiha. Papamu kemarin sudah memberitahukanku tentang ini. Aku akan melindungimu dari Orochimaru." Jelas seseorang yang terlihat masih muda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru, tak lupa juga dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Tolong jangan bilang tentang ini pada orang lain." Kata Satsuki atau Sasuke dambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah," kata Minato. "Ini map yang berisi jadwal pelajaran, pilihan ekstrakulikuler, nomor kamar, dan kelas. Selamat belajar dan sukses!" katanya dengan cengirannya lagi.

"Baik, saya permisi." Kata Satsuki sambil membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di depan pintu sedah ada seorang guru berrambut putih keperakkan yang menggunakan masker biru tua. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas

"Pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk," kata Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas di sana. Lalu masuklah Satsuki, dan semua anak semua anak memandangnya kagum.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Satsuki Hanagaku. Salam kenal," kata Satsuki sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan setelah perkenalan dari Satsuki, banyak anak-anak yang menunujuk tangan untuk bertanya (ya iyalah!).

"Satsuki, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya seorang anak berrambut ngebob berwarna hitam klimis, Rock Lee.

"Tidak berminat," jawab Saksuki datar. Sebenarnya dia sudah mau muntah saat ditanya begitu. 'Najis! Gue itu cowok bukan cewek tahu!' batinnya.

"Hua…Satsuki jahat!" kata Lee sambil menangis bombay (lebay!).

"Ya, Hanagaku silahkan duduk di sebelah sana," kata Kakashi-sensei tambil menunjuk meja di dekat jendela. "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku cetak halaman . . . " Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan tentang pelajaran sejarah hari itu.

Skip Time –

"Sekarang kita akan mengadakan battle satu lawan satu," kata guru pelajaran perang, Asuma Sarutobi. "Siapa yang menang akan mendapat tambahan nilai!"

Sastsuki's PoV

Hah… ini sih udah sering kulakuin. Males dah jadinya, aku udah belajar ini semua!

"Hanagaku! Sekarang kau maju melawan Hyuuga!" kata guru itu. Lalu aku dan seorang anak perempuan berrambut indigo dengan mata lavender.

"FIGHT BATTLE !" dan pertandingan pun di mulai.

Tring … Tring … Sre~ng …

Bunyi pedang beradu menjadi satu.

Tring … PRANG …

Pedang milik Hinata lepas dari pegangannya.

"Pemenangnya Hanagaku!"

Skip Time –

Normal PoV

Pelajaran sudah selesai dan anak-anak boleh melakukan apa kegiatan bebas sampai waktu makan malam. "Perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka," ujar seorang anak berrambut blonde.

"Salam kenal," ujat Satsuki dingin.

"Hei, kau 'kan anak baru, aku ingin menunujukkan sebuah tempat yang bagus," kata gadis blonde itu pada Satsuki. Ino langsung saja menarik tangan Satsuki. Beberapa waktu mereka mberjalan dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah sungai.

'I-ini,tempat aku berubah menjadi perempuan dan … aku benci hal ini' batin Satsuki. "Untuk apa kau membawaku ketempat ini?" tanya Saktuki.

"Untuk memperlihatkanmu tempat yang bagus!"

"Jangan pernah ganggu aku apalagi membawaku ketempat ini!" jawab Satsuki yang berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ternyata Satsuki tidak kemabali ke Academi Gakuen, dia pergi ke sebuah pohon besar yang di atasnya ada sebuah rumah pohon. Ia mencoba menaiki tangga yang ada sana. Saat sampai ke rumah pohon itu ternyata didalamnya ada seorang perempuan berrambut aneh, pink.

Satsuki menyibakkan rambut pink anak itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Saat melihat wajahnya menimbulkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Ugh …" anak itu melanguh. Satsuki langsung menarik tangannya dari rambut anak itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu.

"Sa- Satsuki Hanagaku." Jawan Satsuki canggung. "Kau…Kenapa tidur di sini?" tanya Satsuki lagi.

"Aku mencari anjingku," jawabnya.

"Oh…ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawabnya dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang manis.

"Sakura musim semi…" ucap Satsuki lirih sehingga tidak dapat didengar oleh Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu."

"Mungkin, ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Semoga suatu saat kita bertemu lagi," katanya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Satsuki.

"Aku tinggalnya berpindah-pindah." katannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Satsuki yang memandanginya sampai ia menghilang di balik sebuah pohon besar.

Skip Time –

10 tahun kemudian ….

Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki-laki kecil yang dulu di sihir oleh penyihir jahat yang bernama Orochimaru belum berubah menjadi laki-laki. Sekarang ia berumur 15 tahun dan dia selalu dipandang oleh orang-ornag di sekitarnya sebagai cewek yang tomboy.

Dikerajaan Uchiha yang beribukota di Konoha Gakure, memiliki satu peraturan yaitu seorang anak laki-laki penerus klan Uchiha sudah harus memiliki calon pendamping hidup. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk Sasuke. Tapi karena sekarang Sasuke masih dalam wujud Satsuki, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari calon pendamping. Perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura anak perempuan yang ia temukan dulu di rumah pohon juga belum berubah.

Sekarang sedang liburan musim panas. Siswa dan siswi Academy Gakuen juga kembali ke rumah masing-masing, termasuk Satsuki.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kamu pulang," ucap mamanya,Mikoto, sambil memeluk dia. "Minggu depan ulang tahun mu"

"Ya~~ dan semuanya genap menjadi 10 tahun," jawab Satsuki atau Sasuke.

"Kamu yang sabar ya nak," Mikoto mengelus punggung anaknya. "Minggu depan akan diadakan pesta untuk ulang tahunmu." (disini 15 tahun dianggap sudah besar, sama kaya 17 tahun).

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka pesta," kata Satsuki.

"Sasu, perayaan ulang tahun yang ke 15 itu hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidup."

"Ya, tapi tidak dalam wujud seperti ini!" suara Satsuki mulai naik satu oktav.

"Hanya sekali ini saja Sasu," bujuk Mikoto.

"Baiklah"

Seminggu kemudian . . . .

Jumat, 23 July 2010

Ball Room, Konoha Palace

Banyak orang datang dari penjuru negeri yang datang ke pesta itu, termasuk teman se-academy-nya Satsuki. Tempat itu telah dihias dengan berbagai hiasan.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Sasu-chan~" kata Itachi yang sifat jailnya lagi kumat.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu aniki!" Sasuke marah.

"Hahahaha… kau lucu sekali Sasu!" kata Itachi yang melihat wajah Satsuki yang berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

"Terserah!" lalu Satsuki mengambil segelas jus tomat dan pergi ke salah satu balkon yang sepi. Disana dia melihat taman Konoha Palace yang sangat luas.

Tanpa Satsuki sadari, datanglah seorang perempuan yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Satsuki. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang diikat setengah dan di ujung rambutnya seperti di roll (kazu kurang ngerti tentang rambut). Saat Satsuki melihat wanita itu ia menjadi ingat dengan ank yang dulu ditemuinya di rumah pohon.

"Hai," sapa Satsuki.

"Oh, hai" balas wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Satsuki, Satsuki Hanagaku," Satsuki memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu," kata Sakura.

'Oh Kami-sama, ternyata dia benar Sakura anak yang ada di rumah pohon itu' batin Sasuke. "Ya, kita pernah bertemu di rumah pohon yang ada di dekat sungai, Sakura-chan," kata Satsuki.

"Ja- jadi kau Suki-chan yang dulu itu? Ternyata kita benar bertemu lagi ya~" kata Sakura.

Sekarang sudah wajah Satsuki sudah memerah bagaikan cabe merah. 'Kami-sama, apa perasaanku ini benar? Walau aku berwujud perempuan tapi sebenarnya aku ini kan laki-laki. Apa bisa aku menyatakan perasaan ini?' tanya batin Sasuke. "Um…Sakura-chan, ke taman yuk," ajak Satsuki dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sakura.

Akhinya mereka sampai di taman, lebih tepatnya berada di dekat air mancur

"Sakura-chan, a-aku mau jujur se-sebenarnya a-aku …" Satsuki bingung bagaimana caranya intu menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki.

"Ada apa Suki-chan?"

"Aku harap kau mau tetap berteman dengan ku kalau aku bercerita tentang ini," dan Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Se-sebenarnya, a-aku … laki-laki," jujur Satsuki.

"Kau bercanda Suki-chan,"

"A-aku serius. Aku disihir oleh Orochimaru, dan akhirnya aku menjadi perempuan!" Satsuki berusaha menjelaskan, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam mematung. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Putra kedua dari Fugaku Uchiha. Pangeran yang dikatakan hilang oleh warga."

"Sasu…ke?"

"Ya itu aku. Percayala padaku Sakura-chan," Satsuki langsung memeluk Sakura. Karena Satsuki lebih tinggi 10cm dari Sakura, maka kepala Sakura berada si pundaknya. "Aku menyayangimu Sakura-chan. Sejak kita bertemu dulu," bisik Satsuki.

"Aku juga Sasu . . ." bisik Sakura lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Satsuki.

Dan sebuah keajaiban muncul. Rambut panjang Satsuki berubah menjadi rambut model buntut ayam. Wajahnya yang feminim berubah menjadi wajah yang maskulin. Ketika mereka melepas pelukannya Sakura menjadi blushing lalu tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tablo (*dikirin Sasuke*)

"Sasuke, kurasa kau harus senang karena sekarang kau telah kembali menjadi laki-laki lagi. Tapi ~" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau harus mengganti bajumu. Hahahaha…" tawa Sakura. Dan wajah Sasuke pun menjadi semerah tomat karena menahan malu. Lalu Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali ke Ball Room, sedangkan Sasuke langsung ke kamar anikinya untuk menggambil sebuah tuksedo.

Saat semua ada di Ball Room, orang-orang dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria dengan tuksedo berwarna dark blue dengan sulaman emas di pinggirnya. Semua memandang kearahnya. Mikoto langsung memeluk orang itu.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau kembali," ucap Mikoto, Fugaku pun menghampiri anak bungsunya itu dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak anak dan istrinya.

Itachi yang sedari tadi bersama tunangannya, Hana Inuzuka, baru sadar dan langsung berteriak, "Sasuke! Kau kembali!" Seketika semua orang terutama perempuan menjadi histeris dan terdengar bisik-bisik. Seperti; "Ternyata dia putra bungsu kaisar yang katanya hilang 10 tahun lalu" "Aaa~~ kerennya" begitulah kira-kira isi dari bisik-bisik tersebut.

"Ma, Pa, sesuai adat Uchiha yang mengharuskan anak laki-lakinya memiliki calon pendamping hidup, aku sudah memiliki calon." Kata Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya kedua anaknya berbarengan.

"Haruno Sakura." Stelah mengucapkan nama Sakura, Sasuke langsung pergi mencari Sakura.

Fugaku menaiki sebuah panggung dan berkata dengan lantang, "Untuk semua yang hadir di sini, sesuai adat Uchiha yang mengharuskan anak laki-lakinya yang berumur 15 tahun memiliki calon pendampin hidup. Maka, saya Fugaku Uchiha, kaisar Kerajaan Konoha memberitahukan, bahwa anak bungsu saya, Sasuke Uchiha sudah menemukan pendamping hidupnya." dan seketika perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sana menjadi patah hati.

Dilain tempat . . .

Sasuke dan Sakura ternyata sedang ada di taman dekat air mancur tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi apa?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menjadi blushing, "Yes, in every language"

"Thank you, Sakura" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura. Tanpa terasa wajah mereka mulai mendekat. Nafas mereka menjadi satu. Dan mereka menutup mata mereka. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya," ucap seorang perempuan berrambut hitam dengna mata emerald, yang telah selesai membacakan sebuah dongeng untuk anaknya.

"Hoam…" seorang anak laki-laki berrambut hitam dengan mata berwarna onyx. "Aku ngantuk, selamat tidur, Ma."

"Selamat tidur Desuke…" ucap perempuan itu lalu mengecup dahi anaknya. Dan dia keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Mama, Papa, semoga kalian tenang disana." Ucap wanita berrambut hitam dengan mata emerald itu sambil memandang langit malam dari jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

====== FIN ======

Hua. . . akhirnya jadi juga fic b'day nya Sasuke.

Heheheheeheheh …..

Sorry kalo aneh, ada kata yang hilang, banyak typo, alur berantakan, dll.

So Review Please?

Review,kritik,saran diterima. Mau ngeflame? terserah, tapi harus log in!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma


End file.
